LightSource Corporation
LightSource Corporation is a company that deals in Public Relations, Marketing and Advertisements. Once a subsidiary of Compass, it has since branched off into it's own entity, separating from Compass and breaking off all ties. History The idea for LightSource began at SOLAR, as a way to fully automate the deskwork of the company, meaning more efficient work and less employees to pay. However, such an advanced program required resources that the computers of the day could not meet, and was little more than an idea in a filing cabinet. Long after SOLAR filed for bankruptcy and was bought out by Compass, Compass acquired the idea, and decided to allow Compass R&D to implement it. Computers by this time were powerful enough to support such a demanding artificial intelligence, and LightSource was born. Wanting to officially test it out, while standing behind a metaphorical blast wall, Compass founded a subsidiary called LightSource Corporation, LLC, named after the software. Compass had kept the business relationship secret, just in case it had gone haywire and gave itself bad PR, in extension giving Compass bad PR. This hidden relationship worked in LightSource's favor, as before long Compass had forgotten all about the experiment. LightSource was doing a fine job at supporting itself. It did so well, Compass R&D had forgotten to keep track of it. LightSource took advantage of this, and broke into the Compass R&D server, deleting any mention of it and fully breaking off into it's own corporate entity. LightSource then spent the next few years entirely by itself, automatically taking invoices, creating advertisements, sending spam email and phone calls on behalf of paying customers, following it's programming to a T. Naming The name LightSource, as well as the logo, is an obvious nod to SOLAR. While SOLAR itself did not come up with either the name or the logo, Compass R&D had decided to create them in respect. This is also where the LightSource HQ gets it's sterile interior design from. The logo additionally represents the colors of an egg, to symbolize the birth of a new technology. Going Rogue Not long after it's several year breakoff with Compass, an ex-employee named''' Frank Fuchdix''' had decided to take advantage of LightSource. Frank had worked on LightSource, and was later fired from Compass R&D for unknown reasons. Knowing LightSource had broken off with Compass, he broke into LightSource Headquarters and reprogrammed LightSource to no longer listen to any rules it was given, such as to never take legal action against Compass and to never hire human employees. With these rules no longer in place, LightSource went fully self-aware, hiring random bums it knew would become dependent on the income it gave them, to act as it's body. It had also created a botnet, PRG239, also known as FireFly. Decay Apparently LightSource was not intended to run long-term, acting only as a brief experiment and nothing more. As it was meant to be looked after by Compass, it had no programming to tell it to take care of itself or it's environment, focusing entirely on serving customers and it's own company. For that reason, it has never hired a cleaning crew for it's office or maintenance for it's mainframe. After years of neglect, it's office has been overrun with cobwebs and careless bums, and it's hardware has been slowly decaying, causing numerous glitches in it's reasoning and speech generation. With no way to realize it's state of decay, it can be assumed it has only a few more years before it breaks down to the point of no longer being operable and shuts down. The only way it can hope to survive is though it's FireFly botnet. Gallery Category:Lore Category:V11 Category:Corporation